Adrianne Medeah
Adrianne Medeah of Orsienne is a powerful Witch-Empress who doubles as a quasi-Deity in Elysiana. Story The Cursed Priestess Once, alongside her brother Mizuya Medeah and his wife Lycea, Adrianne fought as a priestess to free the Plane of Olgeria and the country of Orsienne from a calamitous tyrant. She succeeded, only for a terrible curse to be placed upon her ; while Mizuya was acknowledged as a hero, Lycea died and Adrianne became The World's Enemy, forced to succeed to the tyrant as Empress Adrianne of Orsienne and become as evil as he was. Under the Curse's influence, Adrianne took control over the entire country and purged the Cult of Elysandre after learning that Elysandre was responsible for her curse ; she then waited in her castle for another trio to come to her, knowing her fate to be sealed. Another Chance However, instead of an enemy the one who came to him was Thalyssa Delyoro, who fell in love with her and sought to obey her. Recognizing in Thalyssa a future heroine who would later bear her curse, Adrianne asked Nelia to take care of her and teach her magic in order to defend her, hoping for a miracle to happen. Meanwhile, she consolidated her own defenses, scheming against the power of Elysandre in Lycea's body. She eventually emerged victorious from the war thanks to Thalyssa's intervention, the actions of her brother as an unwitting pawn, and the cruel schemes of Ronakh which were eventually twisted to her advantage. This gave Adrianne, Thalyssa and Nelia enough respite to go at the Cheshire Isle, where Adrianne would no longer be tormented by her curse. Meeting Ellie Eventually, however, the trio was trapped into a board known as the Venatio and tormented by Angra Mainyu ; they also received a strange visit from the young Ellie Monty. Adrianne recognized in her the potential to be Elysandre's Avatar, but due to Ellie's manifest innocence, she left Thalyssa to take care of her in hopes that she would take the right decisions. Thalyssa eventually did and after exiting the Venatio, Ellie, after learning the truth about herself, pledged allegiance to Adrianne as her servant alongside Thalyssa and Nelia, swearing to forever remain by her side and freeing her from her curse. Adrianne, of course, welcomed the initiative with an amused smile. The Quiescence When Ellie wrote another story for Thalyssa, Adrianne chose to participate in it, but was instead sealed away by the ambush attack of Elysea who used Bethylium to seal her away. At first, without her memories, reduced to a shred of existence, she blindly blamed Thalyssa, but upon being gradually unsealed, she made her amends and joined Thalyssa's side once again, her memories and powers recovered, and weakened Elysea during the final battle. She then retreated, serving as a Goddess above Thalyssa's queenly title. Appearance Adrianne is a tall woman dressed in queenly gold and purple robes, with long white hair and deep purple eyes, her lips curled into a mysterious smile. As a younger priestess, she was shown to be slightly smaller and even frailer, with a much more timid smile. Personality Adrianne is quite secretive and enjoys hiding her intentions, acting as the villainess she was forced to become ; she torments the Cult of Elysandre who cursed her, and subjects citizens to her iron rule, while still genuinely caring for her. Of course, Adrianne remains bitter at Elysandre and seeks to take control of Olgeria, but is quite detached about it and bears no specific hatred against either the world of Elysandre. As mysterious as she is cunning, Adrianne's emotions - that she says were lost to the Curse - are still as strong as ever : feelings for her brother, for her servants, especially Nelia, Thalyssa and latter Ellie, and for the world. Despite acting as a domineering queen, Adrianne finds importance in the life of every single life she watches over. Powers * Mind Mastery: Adrianne is an expert in Mind alteration and can charm, coerce or even entirely rewrite one's mind according to her whims. * Master Witchcraft: Adrianne is a Witch whose occult patrons are unknown but are probably connected to the forces of evil granted by Elysandre's curse. * Divine Existence: Adrianne is seen as a Deity of Evil in her homeplane of Olgeria, and can thus be worshipped in order to use Divine Magic. * Artifact Use: Adrianne possesses the prized Memory Fountain. Storylines * Quintessence of Myth seems to depict her as an antagonist. * Magus Wars : Knowledge depicts a paradoxical version of her as Adrianne of Capricorn. * Venatio : True Evil briefly shows her. * Quiescence of Myth briefly features her. Trivia * The name Adrianne means "dark" ; Medeah is a reference to princess Medea of Colchis, a powerful legendary greek magician. * She can be said to be the projection of Ellie's innermost fantasies, the embodiment of what she perceives as a perfect woman. * The version of her in Magus Wars : Knowledge is hypothesized to come from the Timeline where Paradox Thalyssa sought to avenge her. Category:Character Category:Elysiana Category:Deity Category:Curse Category:Divine Servant